Missouri
Born in 1750 when Ste. Genevieve was founded. (Not sure if this will change or not... He might just be mentioned as being around but not play a real role until later.) -Technically, Spain gained control of him in 1762, but didn't really assume control until 1770 so he was kind of forgotten and left to his own devices most of the time. -Becoming part of New Spain didn't really change much for Missouri at first and many times he forgot that the switch between owners had even happened. He wasn't particularly close to France. Louisiana, as the main Province, was the one who had always primarily dealt with Spain and France for the other smaller settlements within her land. -When Illinois was handed over to England after the Seven Years War, Upper Louisiana lost its main representative. Missouri was chosen to fill his shoes when St. Louis was founded in 1764 as the new capital of Upper Louisiana. -(Battle of St. Louis) Missouri was threatened by Indian Nations who were allied with England during the American Revolutionary war. It was actually a pretty uneventful battle. Missouri didn't even fight much. When he first started shooting at the attackers, Sac and Fox fell back and were reluctant to directly engage him. Sioux was irritated by Sac and Fox's apparent "treachery" then tried to get Missouri and the Spanish regulars to come out of the fortified St. Louis, but they refused and eventually the native allies of Britian went away but not without killing a lot of the villagers nearby. One year later, Missouri was requested to attack the British held St. Joseph and he claimed it was retaliation for attacking St. Louis before. He took the British by surprise and easily won. His attack on St. Joseph later set the stage for Spain to claim the lands east of the Mississippi in the 1795 Jay's Treaty until the 1795 Pinckney's Treaty. -Given back to France in 1800 then sold to America in 1803 as part of the Louisiana purchase. Missouri didn't even notice until America showed up and told him St. Louis was going to be the main government seat for the Louisiana territory. (Louisiana actually lived around New Orleans around the mouth of the Mississippi River) -When Louisiana officially became a state in 1812, America turned over control of the remaining area to Missouri and it became known as the Missouri Territory. -After he started gaining attention from the Americans, Missouri was suddenly crowded with new settlers from the south (primarily from Kentucky and Tennessee) that overwhelmed his French population. He all but forgot about his French roots (never was that close to France, anyway) and took interest in their cultures. -Requested to become his own state in 1818 but due to the slave states vs. free states controversy it wasn't until 1821 that he was accepted. (Missouri Compromise) -Missouri tends to be the oblivious instigator of many problems and arguments. He recklessly blurts out his thoughts and never takes responsibility for the fall out of his statements or actions. He usually doesn't even realize it's his fault that these things have happened. -1838 Mormon War (whaaaat?) -Missouri was largely responsible for the Bleeding Kansas incident and made a real mess out of her rise to statehood. (LOTS more on this later) -He's really good at predicting which presidents will win elections. He has the best record of picking winners out of all the other states when its election time. -Has a Sister-State relationship with Nagano Prefecture Category:United States